


Lift

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Claustrophobia, Face-Fucking, Lift blow jobs, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stuck in a Lift, Top Danny, mcdanno, panic attack sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny and Steve stuck in a lift.





	Lift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireilleleerves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireilleleerves/gifts).



The lift isn’t moving. Danny presses the button for help but nothing happens. He holds his thumb on the ‘door open’ button, again nothing happens. He checks his phone only to find out he has no reception. He turns to Steve, without thinking he fishes Steve’s phone out of one of the many pockets in his cargo pants. He misses Steve’s amused expression as he sighs in frustration. The air is stifling, and he loosens his tie, popping the first two buttons of his dress shirt. When he looks up he sees Steve looking at him with a smile on his face.

“What?” he snarls.

“Nothing Danno, just relax okay? Jerry knows where we are. We’ll be out in no time.”

He gives Steve the stink eye because that was utter bullcrap. He knows that Steve knows he knows that. Jerry doesn’t know where they are. Nobody knows, because Steve, mister I-can’t-wait-for-backup, wanted to check out this lead before going home. He could have been drinking a cold beer right now, but Steve dragged him along.

“Fine. Jerry doesn’t know, but if we’re not back in like an hour Junior will ping our phones and come get us.”

“An hour?! Steve we can’t be in here for an hour.”

His chest tightens and suddenly it’s like the air is sucked out of him. He starts checking every corner of the lift. No visible escape hatch and no camera either. Great.

“Well don’t just stand there and look pretty! Help me find a way out of this hellbox.”

“Danny, please stop stressing. We have got to be proactive and conserve energy.”

“Conserve .. Steve, it’s the beginning of the weekend and the building is empty. We’ve got no food or water and I’m pretty sure the oxygen level is getting very low because I feel light headed.”

“There's plenty of oxygen, Danno.”

“Then why can't I breathe, Steven, huh? Explain that to me!”

Steve grabs his shoulders and forces him to look him in the eyes.

“Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me. Everything is gonna be okay. Right now, neurotransmitters in your brain are sending out the wrong signals, activating your sympathetic nervous system. You just need to ride this out until your parasympathetic nervous system can restore your body to a normal state.”

The heat of Steve’s hands on his shoulders is distracting. He shakes his head, trying to focus on the words.

“Can you do me a favor and speak English, please?"

“Your body is lying to you. It's telling you you're in danger, but you're not. You're not. Okay?”

“So it's like a glitch.”

“Exactly! It's a glitch. That's all. Just a glitch. There's no danger. There's no threat, okay? You're completely safe.”

He desperately wants to believe Steve. So he tries to get his breathing under control.

“That’s it. Just breathe. Relax.”

Glaring at Steve because he’s not a child. He knows how to breath.

“There you go. You got it.”

Letting out a deep breath he looks past Steve and sees the blinking white light, indicating that the lift is stuck, in need of maintenance. His mind immediately goes into panic mode. Can't stay in this place. Can't stay in this box anymore. Steve’s talking to him but he hears it as though he’s under water. He needs to get out now. Pushing against Steve’s chest doesn’t help because Steve pushes back. His body collides hard with the lift’s warm back wall. The lift shudders with the force of it and the lights flicker before going out completely. Seconds later a warm orange glow coming from the upper left corner fills the lift, giving the tiny space an eerie appearance.

In a way it helps because in this light he can’t see the limitations of the box anymore. He’s still close to hyperventilation, drawing in short breaths not really getting any oxygen out of it. His vision tunnels, suddenly his chin is forced up and his mouth covered with Steve’s hot lips. It shocks him out of the panic attack. It takes him a few seconds to respond, opening his mouth and letting Steve in. The kiss is slick and fierce, everything Danny hoped it would be. Steve pulls back, both panting now. He drags Steve back down, slotting their lips back together. Danny loses himself in Steve’s taste, closing his eyes and focussing on the slide of their tongues. Steve presses in close, his bulk boxing him in. Danny’s hands roam over Steve’s shoulders down his sides, letting them come to rest on Steve’s slim hips. When Danny tugs him in, Steve subtly bends his knees making sure their bodies align in all the right places. He moans when he realises they’re both hard. It’s echoed by Steve and Danny smiles into the kiss. When Steve pulls back this time he looks at Danny like he’s trying to figure something out.

“What?”

“Trying to figure out if you really have to compensate or if it’s just a case of liking a car.”

Danny can feel his face turn crimson and he splutters.

Steve grins as he lets his fingers trail over Danny’s straining slacks. Danny shudders and forgets what he wants to say. Steve gives him a hard kiss before sinking to his knees. Danny looks down in disbelieve. His stomach flutters when sweaty, slender fingers pop the button and his partner slowly lowers the zip. He watches as Steve leans in and nuzzles his clothed cock. He slowly lowers Danny’s boxers until his cock is free, curving up against his belly. Steve wraps his hand around the base and tentatively licks the leaking slit, before he sucks down Danny’s whole length. Danny closes his eyes and moans at the sudden overwhelming sensations. His head makes a loud thunking noise as it connect with the steel wall. Unwilling to miss the show he opens his eyes, and looks on as Steve starts sucking vigorously and unrelenting. Danny’s hands fly to the dark head, fingers gripping the short auburn curls. His hips stutter forward, and Steve fluently goes with the movement. As if he’s done this before. An flair of irrational jealousy surges through him. His fingers tighten around Steve’s head, holding him in place for just a second before he releases Steve back to his flow. His partner pulls off with a wet pop.

“You can, you know. No need to hold back.”

Steve’s voice is wrecked and Danny needs to take a moment to process what is being said. Because his brain is screaming at him ‘you did that’. Needing to clarify what he heard he opens his mouth.

“You ..”

His voice breaks and he clears his throat before trying again.

“You mean I can fuck your face?”

Steve nods and Danny clenches his fingers and roughly pulls Steve’s head back.

“Does that turn you on Steven?”

The only answer is a groan and a swipe of a hot tongue across the tip of his cock.

“Hands on your thighs or behind your back.”

Steve folds his hands behind his back and looks up at him, mouth open. Danny moans at the sight. He points his wet, rapidly cooling cock at Steve’s face, smearing pre cum over the swollen, red lips. Not wasting any time he taps Steve’s jaw, who opens his mouth as wide as he can, and slides his cock in to the hilt. He feels Steve’s throat contract around the sensitive head and his stomach flips, arousal surging through his body. He pulls back and pushes back, hard. He sets a punishing, almost brutal rhythm. One hand behind Steve’s head and the other curved around his jaw. All to soon he feels his balls draw up, blood roaring in his ears as he fucks his cock into the wet, hot heat that is Steve’s mouth. His vision tunnels, and he stills. Steve’s nose is pressed against his soft underbelly. Trying to get away from the edge, breathing hard as he fights not to cum. Wanting to last just a little bit longer, then the bastard swallows and Danny’s gone, cock jerking as he cums. He groans and withdraws his half hard cock from Steve’s overflowing mouth. Releasing Steve’s head, he hauls him up, straight into a deep, filthy kiss. He breaks the kiss and looks down to see Steve fisting his own cock with the tip against Danny’s belly. Danny reaches out and pushes Steve’s hand down, so that he’s pointing at Danny’s spent cock. Steve moans as he picks his rhythm back up.

“Come on babe, mark me. Show me I’m yours.”

The edging seems to work because Steve stills and sighs quietly as he cums. Fingers trailing through the mess on Danny’s belly and cock. Danny smiles and drags Steve back into a kiss, lazily sliding their tongues together as they come down from their high.

After a while Steve pulls back and searches Danny’ face. Danny smiles at him.

“You okay now?”

Something cold settles in Danny’s stomach. Of course. This was just a distraction. Steve would never behave like this. He flushes as he remembers how shamelessly he behaved only seconds ago. Steve is shaking his head, rubbing his thumb harsly over Danny’s bottom lip before soothing it with his lips and tongue.

“No. Whatever you’re thinking, stop it.”

Steve croaks out and a shiver of lust crawls down Danny’s spine. He takes a deep breath.

“What else am I supposed to think huh? That you suddenly love me? That this wasn’t you distracting me? Because let me tell you something buddy that is exactly what I’m thinking.”

Steve laughs and nuzzles Danny’s cheek.

“Was I distracting you? Yeah but in a thoroughly pleasurable way for the both of us. Also for the record it’s not suddenly.”

Danny narrows his eyes at that last bit, it can’t be this easy. He’s never this lucky but looking into Steve’s smiling face he decides to take it. He smiles and kisses Steve again. Eventually Steve draws back, pushing Danny away.

“Don’t you have something to tell me?”

Danny pretends to think. Steve slaps his hip and kisses the corner of Danny’s mouth. Softly biting his bottom lip. Danny pushes Steve away.

“Alright already, you animal. I love you too.”

Steve laughs and dives back in for a kiss, lifting Danny up to his level forcing Danny to wrap his legs around Steve’s narrow hips. He sighs into the kiss, loving every second of it.

A grainy voice sounds through the speakers. Damn it. Not now.

“Commander? Detective? We’ll have you out in a minute. Sorry it took so long.”

Danny groans as Steve laughs out loud. His feet hit the ground and they hastily arrange their clothing back to normal. He looks over Steve and nods. Presentable, even though anyone who looks at them probably knows full well what they’ve been up to. He thanks every deity he knows that he put on black trousers this morning. Steve leans in and rests his forehead against Danny’s, staring into his eyes. Danny wants to tell him how much he loves him, how much Steve belongs to him and vice versa, how he can’t ever be without Steve but he can’t find the words. Steve seems to understand him without words because he smiles that special smile, the one just for him. Danny grabs his face, kissing him soundly. Steve’s mouth opens up almost immediately. Danny whines as the lift shudders to life. He’s going to have words with Junior about timing. 

  
  


Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So you all know I love getting prompts and this one wasn't hard to fill. Thank you Mirel for your brilliant ideas. I stole dialogue from several episodes :) Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and welcome.  
> English is not my native language, so any and all mistakes are my own. I think I got them all but if you spot any major mistakes please let me know.


End file.
